Helplessly Satisfied
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Hamilton, No Miraculous AU. It's 18th century France. Adrien Agreste is attending a party with some friends and his older brother, but when the beautiful bakers' daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng shows up to the party, Adrien is head-over-heels in love. But it doesn't seem like he's the only one who has eyes for the blue-eyed belle... Rated T for safety reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Here's "Helplessly Satisfied," a musical two-shot based on two songs from "Hamilton." Now, mind you I never saw the musical, but I've seen a lot of Miraculous Ladybug animatics for these songs, so I thought I'd give it a try.**

 **Now, the roles are reversed here. Instead of Marinette playing Elizabeth, she'll be in the role of Alexander Hamilton here. Just trust me with this, okay?**

* * *

Eighteenth century France…

A male youth of eighteen, with hair of gold, eyes of Peridot green, and sun-kissed skin was wearing clothing fitting of nobility in a scheme of black and green. He was wearing a small ring on his right hand. Adrien Agreste, the second son of fashion master Gabriel Agreste.

He was sitting at his desk, a lovesick grin on his face. His heart was pounding into his ears, and his mind was elsewhere.

"Adrien, I've never seen you so happy," Adrien's best friend, Nino said. Nino Lahiffe was a man of Moroccan heritage, with dark skin, hazel eyes, short, brown hair, glasses, and was wearing similar clothing, only in blue. "Ever since that party so long ago, you've been like this. All because of a girl."

"I can't help it, Nino. And as much as I hate to admit it, I have Félix to thank." Adrien said.

"Of all the people to help you make the first move, it had to be him," Nino said, shaking his head. "…I'm sure you and I both remember how this all started."

"Indeed." Adrien said, a blush gracing his face. He could not wait to see his beloved again.

He thought back to when he first met his fiancé. It was a month back or so, and Adrien could not forget that night, nor did he want to.

He stood up and started snapping his fingers rhythmically.

 _"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey."_

 _"Ooh! I do, I do, I do, I do~! Hey! Ooh! I do, I do, I do, I do~!"_ Adrien sang, as he was acting like a stereotypical smitten teenager.

He had a picture frame with a sketch of the girl of his heart. She was a lady with fair skin, the perfect smile was on her plump, pretty pink lips. Her dark hair with blue sheen was in two pigtails, and her eyes were the perfect shade of sky blue. Her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was wearing a beautiful, simple dress. It was red with black spots, with a sweetheart neckline, Juliet sleeves, black cuffs, and was wearing red and black jewelry. While he knew it was a handmade dress, Adrien felt that it was a dress worthy of the French upper class.

 _"Girl, you got me helpless!"_ Adrien sang, as he gave the sketch a kiss and tried his best not to swoon. Nino was shaking his head in mild amusement. He had never seen his bestie so in love before.

 _"Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit! I'm helpless!"_ Adrien sang, as he remembered how he felt when looking into Marinette's eyes for the first time.

He had seen a happy future in her sapphire orbs, and his heart was throbbing at the memory.

 _"Down for the count, and I'm drowning in em'!"_ Adrien sang, hugging the picture to his chest, hearts fluttering out of his head.

Just staring into Marinette's eyes whenever they were spending time together was enough to make him melt.

Adrien began to recount his love story in a flashback to about a month ago. A party was being held in the lobby of the Grand Paris Hotel.

It was another one of those gatherings that was intended for everyone to cut loose, socialize with the upper class, and potentially find a mate. Adrien himself was tagging along just because of the expectations of the upper class. Other than that, he had no real reason to be there.

He was with two of his friends, Nino being one of them. Their other companion was Nathanaël Kurtzberg, an aspiring painter and artist. He was a ginger whose hair covered one side of his face, which obscured one of his turquoise blue eyes.

They were quite a unique trio. Nino was the most outgoing, while Nathanaël was extremely introverted. Adrien was the middle-man, in a sense. He was a little more vibrant than Nathanaël, but more reserved than Nino.

They were sitting at a table, each having a beverage of their choice. They were talking about this and that, not really caring about the important stuff.

 _"I have always been the type magnetize the spotlight."_

Several girls were eying him with near predatory smiles and seductive eyes, but he did not pay them any mind. He did want to get married one day, but he hoped it would be to a girl of his choosing. It would not have been that hard for him if he could, but the problem was that his family name carried a lot of weight. Not a lot of girls wanted the second son of the family when they were aiming for the top dog.

 _"We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night."_ Adrien sang.

Adrien was just hanging out there, looking at his surroundings. The candles were burning brightly, and the heat was getting to him. There were other men and women there, all chatting it up, having fun, getting wasted, and whoever didwind up drunk started acting like a dunce. Adrien merely shook his head.

 _"Scoffing at my brother as he's out working the room."_ Adrien sang, rolling his eyes.

Adrien looked to the side and saw his older brother, Félix. He was older than Adrien by three years. He was also blonde, but it was paler. His eyes were grey-blue, and fairly cold, and had a lighter skin tone. Félix had a flute of champagne in hand, talking to a high-class woman nearby. Adrien glowered at his big brother.

They were never really best friends, but they were not worst enemieseither. Adrien could be cordial with his brother, but while Adrien had a big heart of gold, Félix was more concerned with living up to their father's expectations.

Being the eldest of two brothers, Félix was the one who had to carry on the Agreste name. Thus, he had more responsibilities to the family in comparison to Adrien.

The door opened, and in walked Marinette, with her parents. Her mother, Sabine, was a smaller woman from China, with grey eyes and black hair. Marinette's father, Tom, was a taller, more burly man with sideburns, green eyes, and a beard. They were bringing in a rolling table with many desserts and breads.

Marinette herself was laughing and smiling at one of her father's jokes. She then straightened herself up, not sure what to make of her surroundings.

At the sight of the girl in red, Adrien's heart leaped up into his throat, his face turned into a cherry, and his eyes bulged out. Cupid hit him hard.

 _"Then you walked in and my heart went BOOM!"_ Adrien sang, remembered how he wound up experiencing love at first sight.

Adrien immediately stood up from the table, his new goal in mind: getting a chance to talk to the pig-tailed beauty. He walked closer to the girl, and kept his eyes on her.

Marinette was on the dance floor, talking to her friend, who had red hair, glasses, and dark skin. He noticed Marinette's friend was stealing glances at Nino.

 _"Trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom. Everybody's dancing and the band's top volume."_ Adrien sang.

He saw everyone around him – save for himself and his friends – had paired up for a dance and they were all waltzing across the ballroom. Adrien was looking around, not sure what to do.

Adrien wanted to work up the balls to talk to the bakers' daughter, but he was a little on the timid side. Sure, he was popular with women, but he knew that most of the time, girls only approached him for two reasons: his looks and his money. Or rather, his father's money that would be passed on to Félix when the time came.

So, girls would approach him for the status without the responsibilities of being the wife of family head. Adrien felt like his last name was the only thing that people saw in him. Nathanaël and Nino were exceptions.

Everyone was eating the breads and desserts that the Dupain-Cheng family had brought in, while some of the others were on the dance floor.

 _"Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine!"_ _A_ drien sang, as he watched everyone dancing, eating, and drinking. He took a deep breath.

Adrien saw Félix was looking in Marinette's direction. As always, his facial expression was blank. It did not make him unemotional. Rather, he could be described as stoic.

Adrien immediately dashed over to Félix and pulled him aside. Adrien kept looking over to Marinette. His eyes were lovesick and his smile reflected it.

Marinette was still animatedly chatting with some of the other girls that were in attendance. When she flipped one of the tendrils of her hair and gave a beaming smile, Adrien's heart thudded again.

Félix was looking between Marinette and Adrien, the former of whom did not seem to notice that two noblemen brothers were interested in her.

"Come on, Marinette, I'm sure Gabriel Agreste would want take you under his wing if you just showed him your dress. You've got the talent!" Alya said, gesturing to the dress she was wearing.

"Oh, Alya!" Marinette said, talking to her best friend. "You flatter me too much. And I'm an unknown. Why would he take a complete novice like me seriously?"

"I'm not kidding! That dress looks like a professional made it." Alya said with a smile.

Marinette did a spin, showing off her dress's skirt. Right then and there, Adrien blushed with an eager smile on his face.

"She _made_ that dress?" Félix said, quirking an eyebrow. "Wow, she's got skills."

"It looks great…" Adrien said, smiling.

However, he remembered what he wanted to speak to his brother about and whispered something in his ear.

 _"Grab my brother and whisper, "Yo, this girl's mine!""_ Adrien sang, subtly pointing at Marinette.

Félix grew a devious smile on his face. He had a plan, and he scratched his chin. Félix then broke away from his brother, and began walking towards Marinette.

 _"My brother makes his way across the room to you."_ Adrien sang, while watching his brother make a beeline for the raven-haired belle.

As he reached Marinette, he gently tapped her shoulder. Marinette turned to him, and gave him a curtsy.

"I couldn't help but notice your dress. You say you made it yourself?" Félix inquired.

"Why, yes." Marinette said.

She gave him a polite smile, but there was no other real sign of interest on her part. Adrien was still wondering what Félix was up to. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end, and he was getting goosebumps.

 _"And I get nervous, thinking, "What's he gonna do?""_ Adrien sang, watching Félix talking to Marinette.

The younger Agreste began biting his nails, nervous about what his brother was plotting. Would he flirt with Marinette? Ask for courtship? Adrien did not know. If Félix had eyes for Marinette, too, he hid it pretty well. Félix had nothing if not a good poker face.

Like any pair of brothers, Adrien and Félix had a sibling rivalry going on, and even though they got along well enough to avoid any conflict within the mansion, once they were off their "home turf," all bets were off.

And any fights they had when in public neverescalated beyond biting remarks at one another. On the other hand, any drama that went down between them was able to go unnoticed.

Félix did have a habit of stealing attention away from Adrien, both unintentionally and on purpose. Adrien knew that since his brother had the assets necessary to be in high demand amongst girls, Félix would not have any problem stealing away Marinette if he had the chance and the desire.

The last thing Adrien wanted was to put up with Félix flirting with Marinette. It would be too hurtful.

Adrien saw that Félix had locked arms with Marinette, much to the girl's surprise. She gave him an inquisitive look, with a quirked eyebrow. She looked confused, but Adrien failed to notice it.

Adrien face-palmed himself in defeat, thinking his brother stole his chance with his crush. Great, now Félix had _his_ girl on his arm, and Adrien was unable to do anything about it.

 _"He grabs you by the arm, I'm thinking, "I'm through.""_ Adrien sang.

Adrien was pissed that his sibling made a move Marinette. He held up a fist and it was trembling in both anger and frustration, not to mention heartache.

Nino and Nathanaël had seen everything, and they came over to Adrien. Nino put his hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Sorry, man." Nino said, with sympathy in his voice.

Nathanaël did not say a word, but he also felt the same empathy for Adrien.

However, Félix had an idea of what his brother's brain was cooking up. He had _quite_ the well-hidden smirk on his face. He was about to give his little brother a bit of a shock. He inclined his head in Adrien's direction. Marinette followed his line of sight and then she made eye contact with the younger blonde. She blinked a few times, and gave Adrien a smile, and then he returned it, with a goofy tone to his lips.

Adrien was surprised once he realized that Félix had no intention of winning Marinette's heart himself.

 _"Then you look back at me and suddenly, I'm helpless!"_ Adrien sang, as hearts began fluttering around his head and he kept his eyes on Marinette's.

 _"Oh, look at her eyes! (Look into her eyes and the sky's the limit!) Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless!"_ Adrien sang, as he saw himself drowning in the ocean that was Marinette's blue eyes.

He was about to fall over from the affection he felt for the girl, but he managed to keep himself upright. Nino and Nathanaël were just wondering what the hell had gotten into their friend. Actually, they had an idea, but they were just a little confused at seeing Adrien acting the way he was. Adrien had hearts in his eyes, his shoulders were slacked and a blush was all over his cheeks.

 _"I know (I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in em'! I'm helpless)! I'm so into you! I am so into you! (Look into her eyes and the sky's the limit! I'm helpless!)"_ Adrien sang, while falling backwards.

"Whoa! Hey, I gotcha!" Nino shouted, as he caught Adrien from behind. He noticed the absolutely ridiculous look on his best friend's face.

Adrien had hearts popping over his head again and held a hand to his cheek.

 _"I know I'm down for the count and drowning in em'!"_ Adrien sang. Nathanaël and Nino merely looked at each other in confusion.

Adrien then noticed his brother and Marinette were coming his way. He immediately stood up straight, cleared his throat, and straightened his tie.

He wanted to make a good first impression on Marinette. Adrien was sure that she had caught him swooning and mooning from a distance, and he did not want her to think he was weird for acting that way.

"Where are you taking me?" Marinette asked, a little apprehensive about Félix's intention.

"I'm about to change your life." Félix said, a smile still gracing his lips.

She was no stranger to being hit on by men. One such man was Théo Barbot, a local sculptor who understood the artistry that went into work such as sculpture, sketching, cooking, and even fashion design. Marinette admitted that Théo was talented in his artwork, but she was once again uninterested in his advances. When she declined his affection for her, he was actually very understanding about it.

But now here was Félix, the eldest son of the Agreste family, the firstborn of Gabriel Agreste, her fashion idol. She was curious as to what Félix had in mind. Was he taking her to meet his father? Or was he trying to get them alone together for some other reason?

"Okay, then… Lead the way." Marinette said anxiously, and then Félix brought her over to his brother.

Nino pulled Nathanaël away by the shoulder, giving the hint that they should probably give the two brothers and the girl some space, especially since it was clear that Adrien had a thing for her.

"I'm Adrien Agreste. It's an honor to meet you." Adrien said, giving a bow with a hand to his chest.

"Agreste?" Marinette asked, curious. Being an aspiring fashion designer, the name "Agreste" was a big one to hear. She wondered if there was any relation to Félix.

"My brother." Félix said, standing in between the two.

"Thank you for your parents' service." Adrien said, trying his best to keep his face straight. He was failing miserably because his face was redder than Marinette's dress.

"If it takes my parents' baking for us to meet, it will be so worth it." Marinette said, shyly blushing while giving Adrien a curtsy. Adrien took her hand into his and gave it a kiss, as per custom.

"I'll leave you to it." Félix sang, as he left the two alone.

Adrien and Marinette grew shy with each other. However, Adrien held out his hand, which was the nonverbal way to ask a lady for a dance. Marinette smiled and placed her hand in his.

Adrien grew a silly grin on his face and then he led her onto the dancefloor, before starting to waltz with each other.

Adrien was delighted that his brother passed up a chance to one-up him. While he was hoping to inquire about Félix's reasons, he was too caught up in his moment with Marinette.

A week later, Adrien was in his bedroom in the Agreste estate. In his room, candles bathed the interior in its light. He was at his desk, writing on some parchment with a quill pen. Adrien had a smitten gaze on his face as he kept scribbling on the paper.

He and Marinette had started keeping in touch with each other. Every night, they would write letters to each other. Adrien would basically offload all of his affection for the girl into his letters, and the ones he received from Marinette were just as endearing.

 _"One week later, I'm writing a letter nightly."_ Adrien sang.

He took up the last letter that Marinette had written him and gave it a kiss. Marinette's letters would contain details about her designs and her hopes and dreams for the future. In Adrien's opinion, the best thing about the letters he got from Marinette were that she never mentioned Félix or Gabriel. The fact that she was focused on Adrien himself and him alone made him fall even harder for the girl. All he wanted was to give her kisses and tell her how much he adored her in person.

 _"Now my life gets better every letter that you write me."_ Adrien sang.

Félix was also in the room, sitting on the bed. He had his arms crossed and a smirk was on his face.

Ever since Marinette came into the picture, Félix had been more open with his feelings. It was a conundrum for Adrien. Sure, Félix would always give Adrien and Marinette alone time, but Adrien could have sworn he had seen his brother nearby whenever Marinette was at the estate.

And Adrien was appalled at the gall that Félix had when it came to insisting on Marinette's presence in the house. It was as if hewas courting Marinette instead of Adrien, and it annoyed the younger Agreste brother.

And Adrien could not help but be paranoid, because to him, it seemed like Félix may have been just a little fond of Marinette himself. Adrien tried to brush this sensation off, too, hoping Félix was yanking on his chain. It would be one thing if Félix was only teasing, and that was what Adrien was betting on. His big brother just being a jokester… Which was completely abnormal for Félix.

 _"Scoffing at my brother cause he wants you to come over."_ Adrien sang, as he tried to tune out his brother's voice.

 _"I'm just saying, if you cared, you'd at least let me kiss her."_ Félix said.

 _"NO!"_ Adrien shouted, then he stuck out his tongue in annoyance.

Adrien was angry that his older brother had insinuated that he would let him make a move on his beloved. It was a thorn in Adrien's side that he wanted out and fast. The moment he and Marinette were married – at least, Adrien hoped that day would come – his brother would back off.

Especially since Félix had more important things to worry about. He was the successor to the Agreste family assets, so why would he waste time trying to tickle Adrien's nerves over his love life? Adrien paid it no heed, instead turning back to focus on his latest letter to Marinette.

He knew Félix would move on once Adrien and Marinette were declared Mr. and Mrs. Agreste, because hitting on another man's wife was scandalous. And with the reputation of the Agreste family riding on Félix, Adrien was betting that his sibling would hurry and move on once he and Marinette shared their wedding kiss.

Two weeks further down the road, Adrien was in the living room of the Dupain-Cheng household, sharing tea and croissants with Tom Dupain.

Adrien and Marinette had been in the middle of their courtship for two weeks. The two of them were getting along as well as any couple in the world, if not better.

Tom and Sabine were surprised that their daughter had started seeing one of the Agreste sons, but they were relieved that Adrien was a gentleman that treated Marinette as if she were royalty.

In fact, the Dupain-Cheng household was well-off, but they were not the type to worry about "social-climbing" or what-not. If anything, they just wanted their daughter to be happy, even if it meant that she wound up marrying someone underneath her in terms of status.

So, Tom and Sabine were floored when Adrien came over to ask Tom if he would allow him and Marinette to be wed.

Marinette was sitting in a chair in the living room, sitting between her parents and her suitor, who were sitting on opposite couches. Marinette herself was unable to say anything. She knew that she should also have some input in the matter, but she had made it clear to her parents that she loved Adrien for him, so that detail was settled.

Tom and Sabine treated Adrien as if he were a normal man, which Adrien greatly adored. They did not care that his father was a famous fashion designer, much less Marinette's favorite one.

No mistake, Adrien was fond of Marinette's parents. They gave him more love and attention than his own father, which was a breath of fresh air for Adrien.

That still did not make him feel any better about this big step. He wanted Marinette to marry him, but as was proper form, Adrien had to ask Tom for her hand.

 _"Two weeks later, in your living room stressin'. Your father's stone-faced while I'm asking for his blessin'."_ Adrien sang, as he outright asked Tom for permission to marry Marinette.

Adrien stuffed his face with the croissant, not sure what to do. He was in a panic, wondering what would happen if he kept going this way.

Adrien wanted Marinette to become his wife, but he was freaking out that Tom would shoot him down and shove him away.

Complicating matters was that Tom's face was about as blank and cold as Félix, and Adrien found it reallyunnerving. And Tom also had his arms crossed, too. Sabine was looking at her husband in concern, also wondering what to do.

As Adrien once again took a sip of tea, he was unsure of what else to say. He had made his case, and waiting for the verdict was killing him inside. He was about to say more, but then stopped.

 _"I'm dying inside as we wine and dine, and I'm trying not to cry, 'cause there's nothing that the mind can't do."_

Tom stood up and then walked over to Marinette. His hands were behind his back and he was giving his daughter a severe look.

"Papa?" Marinette asked, quirking an eyebrow. She was nervous that her parents were going to object to her getting married to Adrien.

If they were opposed, Marinette was unsure as to why. They treated Adrien like their own son, so Marinette was positive they had no reason to tell him "no." On the other hand, becoming a member of the Agreste family was a big deal. When word got out, there was sure to be a lot of gossip and hearsay going around.

But no one in the room was more scared than Adrien. He was trembling in fright, scared that Tom would put an end to his romance with Marinette right then and there.

 _"Your father makes his way across the room to you. I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through.""_

However, Tom merely stood Marinette up, took his hand into hers, and then walked over to Adrien. Tom gave them a smile, and then he took Adrien's hand.

Tom opened Adrien's palm and then placed Marinette's hand into Adrien's. Tom then closed their hands, so they were holding onto each other.

Tom immediately beamed at Adrien, and patted his shoulder, before saying, "Be good to her, Adrien. I know you will."

Marinette and Adrien immediately looked back at each other with delighted looked on their face. Adrien gave Marinette his biggest, happiest grin, and then she returned it. The two began to laugh with joy.

 _"He puts your hand in mine, then tells me, "Be true." And you look back at me, smiling and I'm…"_

Once Adrien and Marinette made eye contact again, they gave each other a hug, and Adrien started kissing her cheek over and over again.

The parents disappeared from the room to give Adrien and Marinette time to themselves.

Adrien soon looked into Marinette's pretty blue eyes, and he melted with joy. It was those very same eyes that he fell in love with that night they first met.

 _"(Hey!) Helpless! (Look into her eyes and the sky's the limit!) I'm helpless, hoo! (Down for the count and I'm drowning in em'! I'm helpless)!"_

Adrien brought Marinette back to the Agreste estate so he could break the news to his father and Félix.

Gabriel was delighted that his youngest had found a girl with such promise in the fashion industry. Like Félix, he was also impressed with the fact that the dresses Marinette would wear were handmade by her.

Since Adrien had gotten engaged first, he had no problem rubbing it in his brother's face. When Marinette was not looking, Adrien found Félix and started to tease.

Félix just let his brother do what he wanted. He just cracked a faint smile when Adrien's smitten behavior made him look ridiculous. Félix found it endearing, in all transparency.

 _"Yes, Félix! That girl is mine! (Look into her eyes and the sky's the limit! I'm helpless)"_ Adrien sang.

He caught his brother in a headlock and started giving him a noogie.

However, he immediately stopped when he heard footsteps. Worried it was their father, Adrien let go of Félix, and then just started bouncing on the balls of his feet, overjoyed that he and Marinette were now betrothed. He was so happy that he failed to see that his brother's body language was back to what was normal for him. But there also something a little sad, too.

It was in fact, Marinette who approached them. Félix immediately made himself scarce so the two lovers could have some privacy.

Adrien was once again drowning in Marinette's eyes, and he did not want to be "rescued" in a sense.

 _"(I'm helpless!) Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drowning in em'!"_

Marinette had come out of Gabriel's study. She looked a little nervous, but managed to take a deep breath. She looked to Adrien, a bit perturbed.

"Marinette, my sweet, what's going on?" Adrien asked, as he held her hand.

"Adrien… I know that you love me and all, and I love you, too, but… I don't have anything to offer you." Marinette sadly said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Marinette's family did have assets, just not the ones that Marinette felt men would want from their future wife. Her parents' bakery was very successful, but they were still considered middle-class. In terms of money, Marinette was in the running, just not at the top of the list.

The only land that her family had was their house and the bakery, which was small. Her family was modest, and they were happy with it.

Tom never went to war, so he never experienced what horrors would have gone down. Sabine and Tom had agreed that it was probably for the best, anyway, since they felt that Marinette was too good and kind to have to worry over wartimes.

Their bakery was also well-known in Paris, but that was about it in terms of fame. The Dupain-Cheng family did not care about getting famous or trying to get their daughter married off, since they only wanted her to be happy.

 _"Adrien, I don't have much money to my name. No acre of land, troop to command, dollop of fame."_ _Marinette sang._

Adrien voiced his confusion on how that was relevant, which was good news for Marinette. She smiled, feeling so much better.

Her parents taught her right from wrong, and how to act in certain situations, especially when dealing with the elite. People who knew her well enough, such as Alya, were aware of Marinette's kindness, her manners, her beauty, and how respectful she was to other people, no matter how crude, rude, or mean they were.

Marinette was also used to getting hurt, either by tripping when she was not being careful, or by pricking herself with her sewing needles. She understood the latter was a typical occupational hazard, but Marinette would always feel silly whenever she would trip and fall. Luckily for her, she never tripped up around Gabriel Agreste.

In Marinette's bedroom, she had sketchbooks filled with designs and her closet was filled with clothes and dresses that she had made in the past. Anything that she outgrew, she would donate, and she would always try to find time to make smaller pieces of clothing for children that needed it. She always felt that if she was going to be a seamstress, she would at least put her skills to use to try to help others.

 _"All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain. A couple of fancy dresses and design on the brain."_

Marinette was always lively and sweet, but she would become a little more nervous whenever she was around the other members of the Agreste family. She would always remain cordial and polite, have a big smile on her face, but her vigor was a little more subdued.

Gabriel was thoroughly pleased that Adrien had fallen for Marinette. At first, he thought she was nobility because her dress was so fancy. However, when Adrien informed his father that Marinette had made the dress herself and she was only middle class, Gabriel felt that her family background was irrelevant.

He had started teaching her more about the fashion world, training her to become a seamstress for the company. Marinette was a fast learner, and she had shown Gabriel time and time again that she not only a good fit for the company, but a good fit for Adrien, too. Needless to say, Gabriel agreed.

However, Félix would still try to make moves on Marinette. Whenever Adrien was not around, Félix would try to get time alone with Marinette. However, she not only saw what he was up to, but she managed to duck him while remaining polite.

 _"Insane, your family brings out a different side of me. Mr. Agreste mentors me, and Félix had tried to take a bite of me."_ Marinette sang, shrugging about the part regarding her future brother-in-law.

Adrien took Marinette's hands into his own and started kissing her own. Marinette could see that there was a possessive fire to Adrien, and having his lips on her skin made her feel very loved.

Adrien gave Marinette a hug, kissed her forehead, and then they started to walk through the gardens and talk.

He was relieved that Marinette wanted him for him, not just the status of the Agreste name. It was the only thing he could ever wish for in life.

Adrien knew that he would want Marinette to move in to the Agreste estate and live with him, since they were going to be wed. Being surrounded by the world of fashion design was something Marinette had no problems with.

 _"No stress. My love for you is never in doubt. I'm sure once we're married, we will figure it out."_ Marinette sang, reassuring Adrien of her feelings for him.

Marinette told Adrien stories about her childhood and how happy she was with her parents. It made Adrien a little jealous that Marinette's parents were so loving and supportive of her. Gabriel was always aloof, and Félix was not much better.

Whenever Adrien was with the Dupain-Chengs, the contrast was uncanny, but a very welcome pleasure to him.

Tom was always there for his daughter whenever he had the chance, and her mother would insist on him eating a little more. Adrien was a little lanky, but apparently Sabine thought his figure was on the unhealthy side of thin.

Her parents were loving and fair, always disciplining her whenever she did wrong, and helping feed her passion for fashion design in any way that they could. Over time, Marinette not only became a talented dressmaker, but a woman that any man would want to have as their wife. She herself never thought this about herself, but her humility was another attractive quality her parents were proud of.

Marinette knew that when the day came that they would not be around anymore, she would always remember them, for they had such a big influence on her and they were so helpful to her.

 _"I've always had my family since I was a child. My father's there, my mother's nice, I turned out just fine. And I'll never forget my parents' faces for real."_

Marinette turned back to Adrien, who had locked arms with her, and they continued to walk their walk in the flowers.

 _"And long as I'm alive, Adrien, swear to god you'll never feel so… "_ Marinette sang.

 _"(Helpless!) (I do I do I do I do!) Adrien…"_ Marinette and Adrien sang together, as they began to have a small waltz in the middle of the roses. _"(Helpless!) (I do I do I do I do!) I've never felt so…"_

 _"(Helpless!) (Hey, yeah, yeah!) (Down for the count and I'm drownin' in em'!) (I'm down for the count and I'm)…"_

 _"My life is gon' be fine 'cause Adrien's in it!"_ Marinette sang, as she and Adrien did an underarm turn and then Adrien dipped her down.

The light from the moon was acting like a spotlight for the two of them, and it was reflected in Marinette's eyes. Adrien's heart thudded again and his cheeks turned as red as the roses around them.

 _"I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit!"_ Adrien sang, as he hugged Marinette.

 _"(I'm) (Helpless) (Down for the count and I'm drowning in em'!)"_

The wedding ceremony was taking place at church. The deacon was holding the bible in hand, ready to perform the ceremony for Adrien and Marinette. Adrien was at the altar. He was wearing a handmade suit, completely black but with green trim on the cuffs of the sleeves and wearing a red rose boutonnière.

The groomsmen were standing next to Adrien from the left, in the order of Félix, Nino, and Nathanaël. Ironically, Adrien had asked Félixto be the best man. However, this was due to a family tradition and obligation. The youngest sibling would have the eldest as the best man or maid of honor at their wedding, no questions asked. Adrien wanted Nino to play the best man, but he was bound by family obligations. Nino understood that there were some traditions in the Agreste family that Adrien could not avoid.

Marinette had her best friend, Alya Césaire, play the maid of honor. Since Alya was the girl that Nino had come to fancy, having the two of them in the wedding party was a perfect match. She also had two of their other friends, a girl with large periwinkle eyes and short blonde hair, named Rose Lavillant. Then, there was a girl with long black hair with a purple streak in it, and it covered one of her copper eyes, and her name was Juleka Couffaine.

Once the doors opened, Marinette came in, on her father's arm. Adrien blushed at her wedding dress. Knowing her, she sewed every stitch and must have been toiling over it for months. And with Marinette's talent, she did not disappoint anyone in the room.

Tom gave Marinette away to Adrien. Adrien gave him a firm nod, and then he stood by side with Marinette in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The priest began.

Once the ceremony was finished, Adrien lifted Marinette's veil off of her face, and then he held her by the small of her back. His blush was as intense as ever, and then he dove in for a kiss. Marinette received it with passion and they were in a full-blown make-out session.

 _"In Paris, you can be a new girl. In Paris, you can be a new girl. In Paris, you can be a new girl…"_

The wedding party went to the reception, which was held at the Grand Paris hotel – where Adrien and Marinette had first met.

The newlyweds were in the center of the dancefloor, waltzing away. Adrien was the happiest he had ever been, now that he was married to the girl of his dreams.

 _"Helpless…"_ Adrien sang, before he and Marinette shared another kiss.

Adrien dipped her down and gently stroked her head as they kept kissing her over and over again. Everyone in the room was roaring with cheers and applause.

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter with Adrien and Marinette's romance in it. Now, I normally wouldn't dabble in using Félix, but I thought, why not? The next chapter will be "Satisfied," the whole Adrienette relationship from Félix's perspective!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, which is basically Félix's version of the song "Satisfied." We know Félix is fairly aloof, but is he really as cold-hearted as he seems? And what was going through his head and heart while watching Marinette with his brother? This chapter, you get to find out.**

* * *

It was the night of Adrien and Marinette's wedding. The ceremony had ended and they were at the reception. The party was large, as was to be expected of an Agreste function. The bridal party was small, but that was to accommodate the large number of guests that had been invited to the wedding.

Marinette had insisted on keeping it simple, since she found extravagance to be unnecessary. However, she caved when she realized that Gabriel wanted to use the wedding as an opportunity to put her designing and sewing chops to the test, by making not only her own wedding dress, but the dresses for the bridesmaids.

The newlyweds were sitting at the table, and Nino, one of Adrien's groomsmen, had started a toast for the couple. He was holding a flute of champagne and looked a little buzzed, but otherwise he was okay.

Everyone was clapping for Adrien and his new wife, and they were so in love with each other, it made some people sick. Adrien was not afraid to kiss Marinette's cheek in public, and she seemed to welcome the affection.

However, not everyone was at their happiest for the pair…

"Alright, alright, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Nino sang, finishing one of his speeches. "Now, everyone give it up for the best man, Monsieur Félix Agreste!"

Félix stood up, holding a flute of champagne himself. His typical scowl slowly quirked up into a smile… But if one took a closer look, it seemed that Félix was forcing it.

He raised his champagne glass, and sang, _"A toast to the groom. (To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!)"_

Félix looked over to the couple of the hour and sang, _"To the bride! (To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!)"_

Félix walked over to his brother, stood him up, and gave him a hug from the side. For once in their lives, the two brothers were getting along. They had never had the best relationship, but a wedding was never situation where bickering was welcome. So, they were unknowingly in the middle of a cease-fire.

Out his peripheral vision, Félix saw Marinette smiling and laughing at their exchange.

 _"From your brother (Monsieur Félix! Monsieur Félix! Monsieur Félix!)! Who is always by your side! (By your side! By your side!)"_ Félix sang.

Adrien broke free from his brother and went over to his wife, who had stood up to join her husband.

Félix never showed interest in many things, but it was clear that he enjoyed Marinette's company, and that he was happy that she and Adrien were wed. It was an odd sight, seeing Félix with a smile on his face for more than a second.

Especially since the state of affairs in Paris, France, was not necessarily the best. The nation was in the midst of helping America gain their independence from Britain. This meant that there was no way to know who would be shipped off to war and when. Luckily, no one in the Agreste family had to worry about it, but it was still unnerving. To be able to cut loose at a wedding was a nice change of pace.

 _"To your union! (To your union! To the revolution!)"_ Félix sang, letting his voice ring out, loud and proud.

He someday wanted to see the faces of his future nephews or nieces. Félix would be at ease if Adrien had more than two kids. With his personality, Félix had full confidence that Adrien and Marinette would be great parents.

 _"And the hope that you provide! (You provide! You provide!)"_ Félix sang, trying his best to hide the tears that were about to fall down his face.

Félix may not have always been able to get on with his brother, but he knew that Adrien was very unhappy in the mansion. In fact, Félix could have sworn that Adrien came alive whenever he was spending time with the Dupain-Chengs.

He hoped and prayed that Adrien and Marinette would have the happiest marriage in the world.

 _"May you always… (Always) Be satisfied!"_ Félix sang.

Once he sang that last word, the room paused and started to spin like he was in a vortex. Félix was standing still, but as the wind and the energy swirled around, Félix felt like the floor beneath him opened up. He wound up falling through the air.

Félix saw moments from Adrien and Marinette's romance all the way up to the wedding.

Right from Marinette and Adrien's wedding kiss, everything seemed to be going backwards like a film. Félix saw Adrien rubbing his knuckles atop his head when Adrien broke the news that he had gotten Tom Dupain's blessing to marry Marinette. Félix then witnessed Marinette's first visit to the estate, and Adrien's reaction to seeing her arrival. Next, Félix saw Adrien swooning over one of Marinette's letters to him. Finally, there was the first dance Adrien and Marinette shared the night they first met, including the kiss on Marinette's hand that Adrien gave her.

 _"Rewind, rewind. Helpless, sky's, sky's… Drownin' in em, drownin', rewind…"_ Voices in the background sang.

Félix squeezed his eyes shut as he kept "falling" and then for a second, everything was still. Félix opened his eyes, blinked a bit, and realized where he was. He was back at the Grand Paris hotel… during the night where he and Adrien met Marinette for the first time.

 _"I remember that night, I just might (rewind); I remember that night, I just might (rewind)! I remember that night, I remember that…"_ Félix sang, as he realized what had happened.

He and Adrien were standing on the staircase entering the ballroom in the lobby.

"Félix, come on," Adrien bitterly said, getting Félix's attention. "The party's going to start. My friends are waiting for me."

Félix sighed in annoyance. He was only there because Gabriel had insisted that Félix attend to see if he could find a noble woman to wed. If not for that, Félix would not have bothered gallivanting with people he would have identified as riffraff.

On the other side of that fence, Félix understood that Nino and Nathanaël were the only genuine friends Adrien had.

The brothers started descending the stairs to go into the party. Adrien would always look forward to a chance to socialize with other people and just be a normal man.

Once they entered the room, Nino and Nathanaël waved Adrien over. Adrien immediately walked over to his pals.

 _"I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days."_ Félix sang, as he looked around the room and saw everything was exactly how he remembered it the first time it occurred.

The girls were looking at the two brothers. Their squealing and "oohing" filled the room. The high and middle-class women were staring at both of the blonde boys.

Several of the girls sashayed their way over to Félix, all with either champagne or wine in their hands. They were all flirting with him, trying to get his attention. Félix paid them no mind. One girl from Italy, with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a slightly tan skin tone had wrapped her arms around one of Félix's, giving him a seductive smile and batting her eyelashes.

 _"I remember those wealthy girls tripping over themselves to win our praise."_ Félix sang, scorn in his voice.

Félix merely removed his arm without a word and started to walk away.

One of the servers had glasses of Pinot gris on a tray. Félix took a sip of the alcohol, tuning out everyone around him. However, he looked around at the candle lights and they felt ethereal, and he lost his focus for a second.

Félix felt like he was dreaming for a second.

 _"I remember that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream that you can't quite place."_ Félix sang.

However, he heard the doors open. He looked in the direction of the sound and Félix's eyes went wide. He saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng walk in with her parents and all of the baked goods that they had brought to the function.

Félix had a faint blush on his face as he observed Marinette. She had a big smile on her face and was helping her parents set up the table.

Félix kept his eyes on Marinette. It was the first time in his life he had seen a girl so happy about something other than wealthy men all around her. He had never seen a girl so beautiful.

"Go on and enjoy yourself, Marinette. We're fine for the rest of the night." Tom said.

"Okay, Papa!" Marinette said with a smile and a loaf of bread in her hands.

As soon as she put the loaf down, Marinette smoothed out her dress and then made her way to the dance floor to talk with some of her friends.

 _"But dear Marinette, I will never forget the first time I saw your face."_ Félix sang.

As he was watching Marinette, the rush of emotions Félix was feeling were foreign to him. At that point, he knew he was too far gone.

Félix was sure that her eyes were equivalent to a newly-discovered precious metal. He could swear a bouquet of bluebells, cornflowers, and forget-me-nots took the place of Marinette's irises.

The dress she was wearing fit her figure perfectly. The color suited her well, and it was a very tasteful dress, too.

 _"I have never been he same. Pretty blue eyes in a hunger-pang frame."_ Félix sang.

Félix found himself unconsciously walking over to Marinette, not sure why he was acting the way he was.

 _'Wait, what am I doing?'_ Félix thought, as he approached her. Félix could not his beeline to the girl. Everything else minus Marinette seemed to fade from his vision.

He cleared his throat to get her attention, and she turned to him. She blinked innocently and then told him, "Bonsoir!"

Félix's face turned as red as a fresh rose, his mind went completely blank, and he felt his heart burn with passion.

 _"And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name."_ Félix sang.

It felt like fire had ignited in his chest, and it was spreading everywhere in his body. And it was not the fire of anger or rage that he would feel when or if he would fight with Adrien, or the same time of fire he felt whenever he was practicing his fencing with some of the castle staff. Félix realized that this was the type of fire that Gabriel would talk about whenever he would reminisce about Félix and Adrien's late mother, Bijou.

For reasons unknown to him, all Félix wanted to do was hold Marinette close to him. He secretly imagined how she would feel in his embrace. He had no clue why these ideas were floating through his mind, all because he laid eyes on a cute girl with good fashion sense.

 _"Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame. This is not a game…"_ Félix sang.

Félix immediately put any and all romantically-inclined thoughts out of his mind, and quietly walked off to the balcony.

"What? Hey, wait up!" Marinette shouted after him.

Félix was aware that he was rude to the girl, but he needed to get out of there before he did anything unbecoming of the Agreste name.

Félix was soon out of the room and on the balcony outside. He sighed, relieved that he had removed himself from that situation. He held onto the railing, before looking out to the scene before him.

 _'Damnit, what happened to me back there?' Félix thought to himself. 'All she does is tell me "Bonsoir" and all of a sudden I'm tongue-tied?'_ Félix thought to himself.

He was confused. Why did he clam up?

Unknown to him, Marinette had followed him out to the balcony. It was more to see if he was okay than anything else.

"Are you alright?" Marinette inquired.

Félix turned to look at her and he went red again, before clearing his throat.

"Yes, I'm okay." Félix said, returning to his usual aloof demeanor.

 _"You strike me as a young man who has never been satisfied."_ Marinette sang, as she approached the railing where Félix was standing.

 _"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Don't forget yourself."_ Félix coldly sang, curious as to why Marinette would say that.

He leaned off the railing and crossed his arms with a quirked brown on his face. Unknown to him, Marinette had hit the nail on the head.

Just talking to her was making him a little anxious. He was known to be cold and callous towards girls. However, Félix only bothered socializing cordially with women of high socio-economic status. Otherwise, he would give ladies the brush-off.

So, the fact he was talking to a random girl without coercing himself was out of character for him. As far as he knew, she was not a noble girl.

 _"Not like me. I'm always satisfied."_ Marinette sang, as she gave him a smile and seemed not to pay any mind to his attitude.

 _"Is that right?"_ Félix sang, as his scowl turned upwards into a smile.

 _"I've always been satisfied."_ Marinette sang, as she backed away from the railing.

Félix was intrigued by this girl. He could not help but engage her further in conversation. There was just something about her that he could not help but gravitate towards.

He politely put a hand to his chest and gave her a light bow. His heart was pounding quickly and he was unsure as to why he was being so polite to this girl. He then demonstrated proper custom and kissed her hand.

 _"Miss, you may call me Félix Agreste."_ Félix sang, before looking up into her eyes.

Marinette gave a curtsy and sang, _"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."_

 _"Where's your family from?"_ Félix inquired, quirking an inquisitive eyebrow.

He wanted to make sure that she was of good family so he could potentially pursue a courtship with Marinette. He found her appealing, especially when compared to all of the other women that were in the party.

 _"The Dupain-Cheng bakery, but I'll make fine dresses someday. Just you wait! Just you wait!"_ Marinette confidently sang, before doing a twirl and then skipping away to go and find her friends.

Once Marinette had left Félix on the balcony, he cracked a rare, genuine smile, but this smile was even rarer because there was the faintest trace of affection in it.

His heart was throbbing harder than ever before. He felt so alive after talking with Marinette, and it was a sensation he had never experienced in his whole life. He realized something important: he had a crush on Marinette, and wanted more.

Félix thought over everything that had just occurred.

He finally found a girl who was smart enough to have him pegged right almost immediately. But then she made a point that they were different in the sense that she was happy with what she had in life.

They were on the same intellectual wavelength with each other, and that made Félix want more and more from her. As he was letting his mind wander to more moments with Marinette, he was completely oblivious to the pitfalls he would have to contend with.

 _"So, so, so… So, this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level. What the hell is the catch?!"_ Félix sang, as he felt invigorated with passion.

For just a second, he had been set free for the briefest of moments. For Félix, his life was filled to the brim with darkness, and every sad, negative thing that came with it.

Then Marinette came along and they shared a conversation. If there were a lantern in Félix's mind and heart, she had just found it and lit it up. He was very appreciative of this sensation.

To Félix, he had just experienced a dream while wide awake, almost as if he was hit by lightning. It made him very happy. He spun around a bit, almost like he had shared a dance with Marinette.

 _"It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light! It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?"_ Félix sang, as he walked back into the party.

Once he was back in the ballroom, he went back to talking with other girls. However, his mind kept wandering to Marinette and his chat with her earlier. He talked with Marinette for longer than any other girl he had encountered in the past. It was a new experience to him and was wondered what on earth was going on.

The way the two of them stood their ground with each other made Félix feel really proud and good about it.

It was as if they shared a dance with each other, and the rush was making Félix's face turn red, but he was also hoping part of it was the alcohol talking, too.

 _"The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes. Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's a dream, it's a bit of a dance."_ Félix sang.

Félix remembered how her posture was perfect and she was not intimidated by his usually distant attitude. He found it pleasant and he wanted to go through it over and over again.

She was not scared of him. He had never met a woman who was not after his money and status that was totally fearless. Marinette looked him in the eyes, almost as if she could read him like a book.

In a way, Félix and Marinette were having a stare-down and stand-off with each other, but it was pleasant for both of them. Marinette meant no harm and she only wanted to make sure Félix was okay.

 _"A bit of a posture, it's a bit of stance!"_ Félix sang, loving the rush and energy going through him.

Félix noticed Marinette was out on the dance floor, talking to Alya Césaire and two other girls.

He was sorely tempted to go over there and ask for a waltz with Marinette. Félix also wanted to keep talking to her, to potentially court her. His heart was accelerating faster than ever before, and it was a welcome sensation.

Problem was, when it came to interacting positively with girls, he struggled a bit. That was a skill that he was sure Adrien inherited. In fact, that was one of the reasons he and Adrien were often at each other's throats: Félix could not flirt to save his life.

But if he wanted to win over Marinette, he had to give it a shot. If she was not interested, he would back off. That was what gentlemen did, after all.

 _"I don't know how to flirt, but I'mma give it a chance!"_ Félix sang, as he smiled at the sight of her beauty.

Félix was also impressed with how she looked him in the eyes and gave him a confident answer when he inquired about her background and her family. It was clear that she was not ashamed of them, nor did she have any intention of deceiving him.

Félix wondered if she was even trying to marry up in class. If she was not, Félix found that trait to be very appealing.

Félix found it obvious that Marinette was not high-class, but still had to work hard in life. Not that he cared at that point. Rather, he admired how steadfast she was and how she liked working hard for her family.

 _"I asked about her fam'ly, did you see her answer? She looked me in the eyes, instead of askance. Not penniless, still flying by the seat of her pants."_ Félix sang, realizing what was going on.

As he kept his eyes on Marinette, he only saw more beauty in Marinette. In fact, Marinette was the most beautiful creature that Félix had ever seen in his whole life. Not just inside, but outside, too.

Her blue eyes were so attractive that he wanted to get lost in them and never find his way out.

It was apparent to him that Marinette was oblivious to how appealing she was to boys. He was sure that he had seen other men making eyes at her in the room.

Marinette's hair was dark as the night sky the party had that very evening. However, Félix felt that it would be even more attractive if her hair was longer – maybe down to her mid-back, or her waist.

 _"Gorgeous, she doesn't know it! Dark hair, and I wish that she'd grow it!"_ Félix sang, imagining himself and Marinette together.

He soon started thinking about what the two of them could do together if they got out of that party and went elsewhere to have some privacy. Maybe he could start to woo her and they could potentially get married.

 _"I wanna take her far away from this place."_ Félix sang, as he imagined all he and Marinette could do together.

However, he felt someone tug on his arm. Félix turned to his left and saw Adrien had ran up to him and pulled him aside.

Félix followed his brother's line of sight, and it was just his black-cat-like luck that the girl that caught Adrien's eye was Marinette.

 _"Then I turn and see my brother's face, and he is…"_ Félix sang.

 _"Helpless…"_ Adrien sang, as he was gazing at Marinette with red-hot affection.

Félix was looking between the dark-haired girl and his brother, and it was clear to Félix that Adrien was too far gone. He had fallen for Marinette even harder than Félix himself.

 _"And I know he is…"_ Félix sang.

"She's so beautiful, Félix… I gotta talk to her! I want to get to know her! And don't you dare get in the way." Adrien said, whispering this in Félix's ear.

Félix felt a shiver run up his spine. He did not know what to do. On the one hand, he liked Marinette as well, but if he wound up causing a scene by picking a fight with his brother in public over a girl, the reputation of the Agreste family would be called into question.

He swallowed a lump in his throat he began to sweat, and his nerves were prickling.

 _"Helpless…"_ Adrien sang.

It was clear that Adrien had hearts in his eyes and fluttering around him. That was more than could be said for Félix when he started growing feelings for Marinette.

Félix could tell that Adrien's green eyes held the light of true love in them, and Félix could swear he heard his brother's heartbeat. It was so loud and strong that doctors were bound to hear it without their tools, either.

Seeing the smitten look on his brother's face, Félix flinched and felt a really huge pit form in his stomach.

 _"And his eyes are just…"_ Félix sang.

 _"Helpless…"_ Adrien sang, as he put a hand to his cheek.

"I'm head-over-heels, Félix…" Adrien said. "I have to know her name."

Félix sighed in defeat. He knew what he had to do. Félix forced a mischievous smile onto his face, and started walking over to Marinette.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Adrien asked in a hushed whisper.

Félix did not answer. He was focused on Marinette and Marinette alone. Once Félix reached her, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

Marinette turned around, and gave Félix a smile. She said, "Oh, Félix. What can I do for you?"

"I couldn't help but notice your dress. You say you made it yourself?" Félix asked.

"Oh, yes, I did." Marinette said, giving Félix a big smile.

That smile made Félix very happy. It made him want to steal her away from everything right then and there. Sadly, as much as he wanted Marinette for himself, he knew that it just was not meant to be, for a variety of reasons.

His dreams of true love with Marinette came crashing down on him as he remembered the reality of his situation.

 _"And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time."_ Félix sang, with some other people in the background.

Félix saw Adrien out of his peripheral vision. He chuckled dryly when he saw his younger brother biting his nails and shivering like a sinner in church.

"Follow me." Félix said, as he locked arms with Marinette and faced Adrien.

Félix was basically going out of his way for his brother for once, so he felt like he had a right to see Adrien squirm for a bit.

Félix was really trying his best not to burst out laughing when he saw Adrien slap himself in the face, then hold up a trembling fist in frustration. Then he caught sight of Nino and Nathanaël coming up to Adrien to help him feel better.

Félix inclined his face in Adrien's direction. When Marinette looked in that direction as well, she gave Adrien a big smile. Félix was a little jealous that Marinette gave Adrien a smile laced with affection instead of him.

The latter caught sight of Marinette's tender face, and then he blushed, smiled with lovesick eyes, and then he fell backwards. Nino caught him by the shoulders, trying to help him standing up.

Once again, Félix had trouble smothering a laugh. Seeing his brother act so insane over a cute girl was entertaining.

Refocusing on the task at hand, Félix started leading Marinette over to Adrien.

"Where are you taking me?" Marinette asked, a little nervous.

Félix picked up on this, but hoped that once she and Adrien met, she would calm down.

Félix immediately saw that Adrien noticed that he and Marinette were coming over to him. Thus, Adrien had stood up straight, fixed his tie, slapped his cheeks to put a smile on his face, and then cleared his throat. He was still blushing.

"I'm about to change your life." Félix said, still having a fake smile plastered on his mouth.

He was deliberately vague on what his intentions were, especially since the fact that he was planning on introducing his crush to his younger brother was making him sick to his stomach.

"Okay, then… Lead the way." Marinette said anxiously, and then Félix brought her over to his brother.

The scene paused and Félix pulled down a chart.

"This is me, and this is my brother." Félix explained.

He pointed to a circle that had an 'F' in it, and then a little further below, there was a circle with an 'A' inside it. These circles represented himself and Adrien.

The chart explained that Félix had a lot on his shoulders. Under the circle that represented Félix, there was a list of obligations that he had to fulfill. The list started from "multilingual," "well-educated," and "ruthless business sense" all the way down to "married well," and "minimum of one male child."

Between himself and Adrien, Félix was the one with the most responsibilities to the family. To start with, he had to marry a woman who had exceptional pedigree, and have a son with her.

The majority of the social events Félix would attend were to meet and potentially start a courtship with such a girl. Much to his chagrin, Gabriel would often get Félix to spend time with one Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of André Bourgeois, a man of similar status and wealth to the Agrestes.

Because of this, it was hoped by both fathers that Chloé and Félix would wed. It would bring both families great wealth and assets, not to mention high status for future generations.

As the firstborn son of a noble family, that was the custom and social idea of marriage: a business deal.

 _"Number one!"_

 _"I'm a man in a world in which having kids is top priority. I am the eldest son, so I need a wife from a good family!"_ Félix sang, and then he pulled the chart down before it sprung back up off the scene.

The scene changed to him standing in the center of the ballroom, surrounded by his peers in business and social class. As the successor to his father, he would one day have to represent the Agreste family.

Due to his situation, this meant he had to keep his wits about him. Luckily for him, he had a good poker face.

This would come in handy for him in the future, especially once he married. Any hearsay or gossip could be used against him and the family in the future, so he had to do everything right to avoid fueling any rumors.

But most importantly, he had to do what his father expected of him, so anything he did would have to get the green light from Gabriel, no matter how much Félix would protest.

 _"Cause I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip here in Paris is insidious."_ Félix sang, as he soon changed the scene.

He was once again looking at Marinette with affection in his eyes. His heart yearned for her. She was not a high-class woman, but she was not flat-out broke either. Her family had means, but she was still not wealthy enough to be considered a worthy bride for the firstborn son of a family as elite as the Agrestes.

Either way, what made him an appealing man to marry was that he was a man who could afford the finer things in life. He was also very smart and capable of good business.

Ironically, that was what was preventing him from a marriage with Marinette. He wanted Marinette for himself, but he knew that it would be impossible due to the fate of his family resting on him.

 _"But sweet Marinette's not penniless. HA! That doesn't make me want her any less."_ Félix sang, as tears started to stream down his face.

The scene resumed and Félix was now making the proper introductions between Adrien and Marinette.

Félix had let go of Marinette's arm, and she was maintaining eye contact with Adrien, not giving the older Agreste brother a second look. It did not go unnoticed by Félix that Marinette was blushing and smiling much more at the sight of Adrien. It made Félix feel like the champagne in his stomach turned to vinegar.

Félix would never admit it, but the fact that Adrien was able to steal away the attention of girls just by smiling rather than his social status was something he also envied. Félix also wished that he was able to do that, too.

Félix saw the red in his brother's cheeks and how skittish he looked for a brief second. Yet again, Félix tried his best not to let his amusement show. He still had a smile on his face, but it was more casual than anything.

"I'm Adrien Agreste. It's an honor to meet you." Adrien said, giving a bow with a hand to his chest.

Félix was impressed that his brother managed to pull himself together in time to meet the young lady. Once again, he kept his poker face on.

"Agreste?" Marinette asked, curiously tilting her head.

She looked between Félix and Adrien, as if wondering what their connection was.

"My brother." Félix said, standing in between the two.

Félix himself was a little confused that Marinette did not clue in that he and Adrien were brothers until later. Considering how often the brothers were seen together, he wondered if she was just not paying attention, or if she did not care.

"Oh…" Marinette said. She then made a face that seemed like she realized something.

"I didn't know you had a brother. I don't follow along with all this high-society stuff. I prefer making clothes to wear." Marinette said with a smile and shrug.

Félix then realized why Marinette seemed disinterested in status: because she _was_. She preferred designing dresses as opposed to finding a husband.

However, he already knew that she had goals of becoming a seamstress, and was impressed she did not want to have to marry into the job. Félix felt just a little more affection for her.

On the other hand, he knew that she was interested in the same industry as his father made him a little wary of the situation.

 _"Number two!"_

The scene paused once again and Félix pulled down another chart. This time, it was comparison of status vs. ambition and he was pointing between the circle with the 'M' in it for Marinette and the circles that represented him and his brother.

He made a point to cross his own circle out and put an 'X' mark between himself and Marinette's circle to represent the fact she was not interested in him for status or anything else. He drew some pictures of dresses to represent her love of fashion.

It would not have been smart to ignore that she loved to make dresses. If Félix did try to win her over, there was still a chance she would take advantage of him to work in the company. While he admitted that she had the talent necessary to design dresses, it was still an underhanded way to break into fashion.

On the other hand, while he knew Marinette was not like that, he knew better than to take chances, especially when it came to the family reputation.

 _"She's not after me 'cause I'm an Agreste to elevate her status, but I'd still be naïve to ignore she loves fashion design."_ Félix sang.

Félix knew Adrien appreciated a woman who had great taste in fashion, and Marinette certainly had that. Félix was also aware that Adrien did not have as many concerns or family obligations to worry about.

More importantly, Félix was aware that Adrien was completely in love with Marinette. Félix could tell Marinette was also fond of his brother.

However, the epiphany that Marinette had fallen for his brother instead of him, and watching Marinette and Adrien flirting with each other and making pleasant conversation with one another made Félix feel really depressed.

Félix wished that it was him making eyes with Marinette instead of his brother, but he just tried his best not to let his desires show on his face.

In a way, her earlier point about happiness was right on the money, and to him, it was frustrating.

 _"Maybe that is why I introduced her to my brother, he's found his bride! What were you thinking, Félix? She was right! You will never be satisfied!"_ Félix sang, banging himself on the head.

"Thank you for your parents' service." Adrien said, still blushing and looking at Marinette with a romantic gaze.

"If it takes my parents' baking for us to meet, it will be so worth it." Marinette said, shyly blushing while giving Adrien a curtsy.

They were making goo-goo eyes at each other, and Félix was certain that they were in love. As painful as it was to watch, Félix knew that it was better than the alternative.

"I'll leave you to it." Félix sang, as he left the two alone.

And it was a good thing he did leave the two newly-formed lovebirds to have their privacy. It was very hard for Félix cope in that situation… especially since tears were streaming down his face and that was the last thing he wanted his brother to see.

He knew Adrien like the back of his hand. Adrien was known for being a sweetheart and not flaunting his status. Rather, Félix knew Adrien found their social status to be more of a ball and chain than an asset.

Félix was also well aware that while he was as callous and calculating as their father, Adrien was the polar opposite.

He was caring and sweet by nature, and a very trusting individual. Adrien was the kind of person who would put the happiness of others before his own, even if it meant he would be emotionally hurt in the process.

Félix knew this was a double-edged sword. It meant Adrien was selfless. On the other hand, it meant Adrien was one to deny his true thoughts and feelings when someone else's were on the line.

 _"I know my brother like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!"_ Félix sang, as the scene paused again and he let the tears flow, being sure to look back at his brother.

Félix imagined what would have happened if he did not set aside his own feelings for Marinette in favor of Adrien's happiness:

Félix would have refused Adrien's request to help him get a chance to talk to Marinette. He would then his younger brother that he loved Marinette, too.

Adrien would become withdrawn at the news; his face would fall into a forced smile and he would wish his brother good luck. He would not utter a word about his feelings on the matter after that.

If that were to happen, Félix would have Marinette as his bride and Adrien would be the best man at the wedding. Marinette would be happily nestled into Félix's embrace and they would be kissing each other with joy.

 _"If I tell him that I love her, he'd be silently resigned. She'd be mine!"_ Félix sang.

However, Félix knew what Adrien would have been feeling.

Even though he would seem happy for his brother and new wife, Adrien would most likely be anything but.

"Adrien… Are you sure you're not upset by all of this? Letting your brother marry your beloved Marinette?" Nino would ask.

"I… I'll be fine. My brother's happiness is important to me." Adrien would say, but tears were likely to be prickling behind his eyes.

However, behind closed doors, what Adrien would probably be doing was sobbing and bawling into his pillow in his bedroom, brokenhearted over the fact that Marinette married his brother instead.

Félix knew that Adrien was never one to let his tears show.

If Adrien did not cry in public over the loss of their mother, then Félix could count on his brother definitely holding back his heartbroken tears should Félix marry Marinette instead of him.

Félix knew one thing and that was if the roles were reversed, Adrien would be feeling even more devastated over losing the girl he loves than Félix ever could.

 _"He would say, "I'm fine." He'd be LYING!"_ Félix sang.

The scene changed to Félix at the wedding.

Just like the night he first met Marinette, Félix was once again out on the balcony, tears falling from his face again. He was looking up to the sky, and an image of Marinette and her blue eyes was up in the stars.

 _"But when I fantasize at night, I see Marinette's eyes. As I romanticize what might've been if I hadn't sized her up so quickly…"_ Félix sang, before turning back to look inside the wedding reception.

As tears kept streaking his face, Félix watched on as he saw Marinette and Adrien so happy together, now that they were officially man and wife.

He had never seen his brother so happy, but Félix could say the same about Marinette.

 _"At she's my dear Adrien's wife. At least I keep her eyes in my life…"_ Félix said

"Félix? Félix?" A voice said, cutting into everything.

Félix squeezed his eyes shut and then he opened them to realize that his flashback scene was over and now he was back in the wedding reception, still giving his speech.

"You okay?" Adrien asked.

"Oh…" Félix said, before clearing his throat.

" _To the groom! (To the groom! To the groom! To the groom!)"_ Félix sang, with the guests singing along in the background. _"To the bride! (To the bride! To the bride! To the bride!)"_

 _"From your brother! (Monsieur Félix! Monsieur Félix! Monsieur Félix!)"_ Félix sang, as he once again gave his brother a hug. _"Who is always by your side (By your side! By your side!)!"_

Once Félix broke the hug, he raised his glass again and sang, " _To your union! (To the union! To the revolution!)"_

Félix raised his voice an octave and sang, _"And the hope that you provide! (You provide! You provide!)"_

Félix let his tears flow again. Luckily for him, everyone assumed they were tears of joy. They were only half right about it, though.

 _"May you always (Always!) be satisfied! (Be satisfied! Be satisfied! Be satisfied!)"_ Félix sang, loud and proud.

The phrase "be satisfied" echoed in the background.

Félix watched as Adrien and Marinette stood up and once again started dancing, laughing, kissing, and Félix knew that this was how things were meant to be.

 _"And I know… They'll be happy in married life…"_ Félix sang, as he turned away and made to leave the wedding reception. _"And I know…"_

When asked, he replied that he needed to get away from the noise for a bit. It was getting to him. It was not a complete lie, but Félix used it mainly as an excuse.

As he left the room and kept the door open, he kept watching Marinette and Adrien, so happy together.

 _"They will always be satisfied. I will never be satisfied…"_ Félix sang, as he then shut the door, slumped down, and began silently sobbing into his folded arms.

* * *

 **And that's the end of it! I hope you all enjoyed it. This probably might be the first and ONLY time I'll use** **Félix.**

 **Now, I need a favor from you: can you please vote on a poll that I have going on my profile right now? It's about a future Miraculous Ladybug one-shot.**


End file.
